When All Odds Are Against
by ThePen'sMightierThanTheSword
Summary: When Blurr goes against Heatwave's orders, Robyn goes after him to bring him back to the firehouse. But when there's a crash and earthquake straight after, will Blurr do what's right and be a rescue bot when Robyn needs him the most?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've had this plot bunny in my head for so long, ever since I saw the episodes 'Rescue Bots Academy' and 'A New Hero'. When I have enough free time and I feel I'm in a solid place with Omni-Mansion then I will be doing the full story from the very beginning.**

 **Hope you like it and let me know what you thought or how it could be improved. This is gonna be a two or three part-er so there will be a better ending then what I left you with.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TF: Rescue Bots, but I do own Robyn, Michelle and Phillipa.**

* * *

Robyn's PoV

A lot's gone on the past few years. It seemed just like yesterday when I was just Robyn, a police chaser, giving out speeding tickets to Don and other speed demons who I used to bump rides with. But a lot can change when you're on Griffin Rock. Like being engaged to an alien robot from another planet who lives in your garage, is disguised as your adoptive brother's fire truck and helps your protect your town, for one. Another is just knowing about them!

" _And to think I almost left all of them."_ I thought bitterly to myself as I fiddled with the engagement ring around my neck. Yes, my neck. I'd put it on a practically unbreakable chain so I'd always have it with me. The chain was made from some metal from Cybertron so it was much more reliable than the metal on our planet.

A small smirk crossed my lips when I thought about how I'd come across the ring itself. It was all the way back when all of our bodies had been swapped over, more specifically, when Kade swapped bodies with Heatwave. Apparently Kade found it amusing to go rooting through Heatwave's personal belongings and found the ring, thus showing it to me. Heatwave sure chewed him out before actually asking me, seeing as I found out about the ring he was going to give me. Funny how things don't really go the way they're planned. But I can't complain when it turned out much better than I ever expected.

At the moment, I was waiting outside the training simulator for the bots to come out, along with one of my best friends Michelle. She was mainly waiting because she was meant to be getting a lift to somewhere in the town to pick something up. I think she said it was wedding catalogues or something which was ridiculous as we hadn't even set a date yet, and _I_ was the bride so shouldn't I be the one doing all that. Not that I'm complaining, but I think Michelle's more excited than I am. We looked over to watch the simulator from a screen and currently it wasn't going very well. Seems they really went for a doozey this time: falling platform. And it looked like _someone_ wasn't being a team player yet again.

"Geez, Heatwave's not gonna be happy about this. This is about the fiftieth time he's got it wrong this week." I commented as we watched the bots struggle with the platform, even with Salvage helping. But Blurr wasn't even moving an inch to even try and help.

"It's like he doesn't even want to try." Michelle added before the doors opened up, revealing a very irked Heatwave before he headed straight over to Blurr.

"We've been using this training program all week and you haven't gotten one rescue right yet." he started, very annoyed.

"We did throw him a bit of a curve ball that time." Boulder tried to defend the new bot.

"Although within context, a falling platform wasn't entirely unexpected." Chase added.

"You just stood there. Why did you freeze?" Heatwave asked the speedster accusingly.

"The tactical choice. Someone had to be free if the rescue went wrong." Blurr defended himself.

"Actually that's pretty smart. Can't believe _I_ didn't think of that." I contributed from the work station Michelle and I sat at, gaining everyone's attention. I don't they even realised we were here.

"But it wouldn't have gone wrong if he'd have helped!" Heatwave argued, getting defensive.

"Whoa! God's sake don't yell at me for having an opinion." I retorted. "Come on Michelle, I'll give you a ride into town." I told Michelle dragging her into the main section of the garage.

"Oh, okay then." she stated, "I'll go grab a spare helmet from your room and-" she started, but I cut her off, really eager to get out of the firehouse where all the tension was running high.

"Nah, you're fine, just use mine." I told her, passing her my own before throwing a leg over the bike.

"But you don't have one now Rob. You know that's dangerous even if you are a police officer." Michelle tried reasoning with me. I could see the bots start filing into the main room, making me more anxious to get out.

"Look, if you want a ride then put the helmet on, if not..." I trailed off with a slight huff. After a few seconds, she sighed in defeat and put the helmet on as she climbed onto the bike of the bike. I quickly started the engine and pulled out of the garage.

"I mean, I know he's been a bit stressed and everything recently, but it's still no reason to snap at me when I voice my opinion. Sometimes I still wonder if sees me as just another human he has to put up with on his mission." I sighed as Michelle and I were in the newspaper shop to pick up the magazines she wanted to get. It was quite a simple shop, a lottery post in the corner, mail office on the other side and an entire rack of newspapers and magazines on one of the walls.

"Look, he doesn't see you like that. You're his entire world." Michelle reassured me, seeing my clear distress as she grabbed the magazines from the lady behind the counter. "Otherwise, he wouldn't treat you any different from Kade or Dani. I mean, he wants to freaking marry you! That's gotta stand for something." she carried on as we made our way back to the firehouse.  
"You really think so?" I asked her as we got on my bike, starting up the engine.

"I know it." she consoled me. "You've got nothing to worry about. He'll be back to normal soon enough. Because apparently you like him when he's normal." she added, making me laugh. She never could really see what I saw in him. On the way back, we passed a man who looked like he was trapped on his window-washer platform because it was going non-stop up and down. Plus, he was shouting for help. Of course, part of my job was to be a normal rescuer as well as a chaser so naturally I pulled over for Michelle and I to get off to aid the man in distress. There was a small crowd gathering below him.

"You call the rest of the team and I'll clear the street of bystanders." I told Michelle, going into officer mode. I jogged over to the crowd of people who seemed to have nothing better to do on a Wednesday afternoon. "Alright everyone, clear out! Nothing to see here." I yelled, trying to dissipate the crowd who could be a hazard to the rescue. "Move along! The emergency services will be here in a minute so please move back!" I shouted, starting to gently guide them away.

"They're on their way." Michelle told me, running over. "They're bringing my med kit too, just in case. Never know, y'know?" she drawled, her Texan accent seeping through her words.

"Well we can start working on a rescue plan until they get here." I stated, looking up to the man who honestly was starting to seem bored.

"Sir, the rescue team are on their way, just stay put." Michelle called up to him. "Don't try anything to get down."

"Can you tell me your name sir?" I called up to him.

"Tony, Miss Burns." he called back.

"Just call me Robyn. Now Tony, we're going to get you down. Just hold up up there. Can you do that?" I asked him just as the rest of the family showed up, minus Charlie, Heatwave and Chase.

"Should've brought Heatwave's ladder." Kade thought aloud.

"I can make you one. Just need a couple minutes." Salvage said, transforming and using pipes to make a ladder.

"You guys are way over thinking this." Blurr said, having transformed as well before he started running towards us.

"Whoa Blurr, stop it!" Michelle tried shouting to him but it was useless as he jumped up anyway and missed, jolting the platform and sending both Tony and his toolbox towards the ground.

"Move it Mitchy" I yelled, shoving her out of the way of the falling toolbox. Thankfully Boulder transformed and caught Tony, but not the toolbox as it caught my arm and shoulder, forcing me to release a gasp and hiss in pain. The material my shirt's made of doesn't do very well with scraps or friction so the material tore easily and the graze and blood was showing through.

"That's gonna leave a mark." I hissed, tugging gingerly at the shredded cloth.

"Damn it Robyn. Kade, Graham, take Tony to Dr. McSwains. I gotta take care of Robyn." Michelle told the boys as they helped Tony out of Boulder's hands before handing him over to Dani and Blades. "You had to chose today to wear a leotard without sleeves didn't you?" she asked cracking a smile as she completely ripped off my shirt sleeve. "It's a good thing I asked them to bring my med kit." she contemplated as Boulder handed her her med kit from his interior.

"Yeah. Lucky me." I replied, sarcasm dripping off my tongue as I rolled my eyes. A stinging sensation on my arm as an antiseptic was rubbed into my graze. "Jesus Christ Mitchy, that stuff hurts!" I hissed at her.

"Next time don't play the hero and let me take the hit instead." she retorted. "You're lucky you don't need stitches. Just gotta keep it clean and keep it bandaged for a few days." Michelle observed the wound before getting a dressing out her kit and started wrapping it around my forearm.

"...None of you were taking actions so I did. Isn't that what we're supposed to do?" Blurr finished asking as I decided to tune into their conversation.

"Not when it results in the possible harm in a civilian and _does_ result in the harm of another emergency responder!" Michelle snapped at him from her position on the side walk with me. It was then that the faulty platform actually fell in front of us.

"Oh God! I'm getting too old for this job! How does Charlie do it!?" I sighed in relief at the fact it didn't actually hit anyone on its way down.

"Blurr, you put one of my citizens in harms way. Not to mention you did get one of my children harmed." Charlie scolded the speedster down in the garage as I slid down the fire pole from the house where Michelle had just finished solidifying her bandaging to make sure they wouldn't come loose.

"Who got hurt?" Heatwave asked him in concern and slight anger. Oh no. This is not going to end well for either me or Blurr. He's gonna be mad that I didn't tell him straight away I got hurt because of Blurr. I tried slowly turning around to make my way to the elevator so I wouldn't get yelled at.

"Robyn, Heatwave." Charlie told him.

"WHAT! Robyn! Get over here." he shouted, making me freeze in my tracks and making my blood run cold. Yep. If that toolbox or platform didn't kill me, he definitely will.

"Uh… hey sweetie." I turned around, trying to act innocent in any way possible. By now, he'd activated his holoform and was already at my side.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt when you got back to base?" he asked me sternly.

"I dunno. You were busy and Michelle had to sort it out. I just didn't want to bother you with it." I told him, unable to look him in the eyes so I just stared at my boots. I felt his fingers gently brush over my dressings giving it a slight sore feeling, but not enough to make me wince thankfully.

"You don't have to worry about bothering me. You're never a bother, you know that." he whispered to me.

"I do know." I smiled. "And next time I will tell you straight away."

"There won't be a next time if I have anything to say about it." he replied. "Cody said he and the rest of the family are out playing Burns-ball. Why don't you go join them?" he suggested.

"Okay. I'll see you later." I answered, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading up to the house. Up there, Michelle and the newly arrived Phillipa were by the door, watching the Burns' play their game. Even when I live with them, I still don't understand the rules so I can't really join in too much. And even if I did know how to play, I don't think I could for quite a while. I'm gonna be pushing it if I tried to ride my bike. I just about got it back here but I had to go slowly.

"You okay?" Michelle asked me from the doorway.

"Yeah. I'm good."

* * *

It had been a few hours and few lessons on how to be a rescue bots when I was down in the garage with a new shirt and a bowl with a mixture of orange pieces and orange skins in it. Heatwave was behind me, as both of us were watching one of the war movies he liked. It was my idea as I'd convinced him to take a break and relax. Chase, Boulder, Salvage, Blurr, Graham and Phillipa were on the ship the bots came here to Earth in. I was always thankful for that ship because if not, I would have never met any of the rescue bots and I wouldn't have met the love of my life. Sounds corny I know, but sometimes the truth is really corny. Doesn't stop it from being the truth though.

"Reports show a race car running red lights in town. Blurr with any of you?" Charlie send over the open comm link.

"No." Salvage replied.

"I can't believe it. He's going round without a driver!" Cody exclaimed.

"He's going to blow our cover." Heatwave stated angrily, his hands bawled into fists.

"Heatwave, sweetie, I'll go get him before he gets into trouble. You guys can stay here because no offence, he probably doesn't want to see you after you yelled at him earlier." I explained gently to him, putting a hand on his lower arm.

"You shouldn't be going out yet. You're still healing." he protested.

"I got a graze on my arm. I did not almost die. I will be fine. I have my comm link and I will call you if I need any help." I reassured him, grabbing the black and pink helmet that Michelle left on my seat. "Besides, you aren't marrying me because I'm fragile are you?" I asked him rhetorically, a smile across my face as I threw a leg over the bike and started up the engine. As I pulled out of the garage, my police siren came on as I started picking up speed. Oh the joys of being an officer, you can break the speed limit chasing those who also break the speed limit. Chase probably hates it when I do this. Tough luck for him then, 'cause I'm never stopping.

By the time I'd caught up with Blurr, we were a block away from the town square. Great, hopefully this will be an easy pick up and I'll be back at the firehouse in a few minutes. Can't blame me for wishful thinking can you? But Blurr decided he wanted to more reckless and just sped up when he saw me coming.

"Blurr! Pull over now!" I yelled at him through a private comm link in my helmet. I didn't need the one clipped to my collar because I had one built into my helmet, so why have two of them?

"No way kid." he replied calmly as if he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Kid! Why I outta-! Blurr, pull over or I will have to take action and trust me, it'll only cause more trouble." I warned him for the final time. He'd had enough warning from the team already and he'd already injured me once, he couldn't be left in a situation where he could harm another person, accident or not. Whether there was something wrong with the comms or he decided to just plain ignore me was enough for me to put action into my words. Checking to make sure there were no cars coming, I sped up so I was almost side by side with him before I pulled out to the other side of the road so I was alongside him. "Pull over or I'll blow your tyres!" I threatened him.

"Go be all sentimental with that mech you call a sparkmate-to-be." I replied, practically tossing me to the side without any concern.

"Oh you did _not_ just say that!" I shouted over the amount of wind blowing in my face. It was then that things went bad. Don and his speeding Sudan decided to come around the corner and I was in his path. A shocked gasp escaped me as I had to quickly consider my options: Get hit. Crash into Blurr. Swerve and pray to God I don't die. Looks like it's option three. I pulled a hard left so I'd avoid crashing into either vehicles near me, causing me to do almost a 180 turn before crashing into the curb, sending me flying into one of the shut down retail shops and cracking the glass before falling to the ground with a thud. Thankfully the shop had shut down a few months earlier when the owners moved to the mainland so I wouldn't have to pay for any damages I'd just done. It felt like my heart was pounding in my ears and things were starting to go a bit blurry, but I shook my head a bit so I could start making sense of the things around me. Don was driving off, of course, as well as Blurr. Nice to know what we meant to him.

I'm sure there were some cuts on my face and through my shirt on my back from cracking the window. Pretty sure I'd knocked my head against the ground a bit. Thank God I decided to wear a helmet this time, unlike earlier today. Needing fresher air, I lifted my arms up slowly with a struggle and tried pushing my helmet off. With a grunt, I managed to pull it off and took in a massive gulp of air like I'd been deprived of it for years. I was able to see my totalled bike more clearly as well. Damn that looked bad. How is the siren still working though? It's giving me a headache. I must have taken a bigger hit than I thought because it felt as if the entire island was shaking. But then the window behind me completely shattered, shards of glass falling on me but thankfully none of them pierced my skin too badly, just sliced parts of my trousers, shirt and a few cuts on my face. Could've been worse, I could've had a shard dig into me. But seriously? I only had a shirt destroyed a few hours ago and now I have another one? I only have one more work shirt left!

Wait, how did that window break? I squinted my eyes so I could see things a bit clearer as some things were still fuzzy, but my blood went so cold it became ice when I saw buildings and the road start cracking. Shit.

Earthquake.

I needed to get somewhere safe now. I tried to move my body but it protested against it completely. Calling for help was the first thing that crossed my mind so I against my body's protest, half shuffled half pushed myself up an inch with my feet so my head was at the entrance of my helmet. After a few seconds I was able to pull it on.

"Robyn to firehouse, Robyn to firehouse, do you read?" I called into the microphone. "Hello? Please? Do you read?" I cried out in desperation. The comm in the helmet must have broken when I crashed. I looked around me, people were running down into the underground tunnels or inside to go into basements. The cracks in the road were getting bigger and were increasing in size quicker second by second, and they were getting closer to me. I couldn't move, no matter how much I tried. I must have had some cracked, maybe even broken ribs and possibly other broken bones I don't know about yet. I looked down to see the other end of the street to see a familiar purple race car at the end.

"B...Blurr?" I whispered, stretching out my hand in some hope that I could actually reach him and pull myself away. "Blurr… _please_!" I croaked before I let my hand fall to the ground, unable to hold it up any longer. I heard the sound of his engine revving before he started coming towards me. A small smile pulled at the corner of my mouth but then the ground around me started giving way. My eyes bulged and my smile dropped in a moment's notice. I'm pretty sure my heart jumped up into my throat and my breathing became rapid. The ground moved down slightly again and the building above me started to crumble. I shut my eyes and tried my best to drag my body into the fetal position. The sound of grinding gears and whirring mixed in with the rumbling of the ground and the crumbling of the building before everything went black.

When I woke up, I couldn't see much because there wasn't much light, but I could hear some of the smaller rocks falling around me. I realised I still had my helmet on so I reached up to pull it off and I was shocked at what I saw: Blurr was above me, using his body to hold up the large pieces of building and crumbling road that were threatening to crush me. There was dust everywhere, so much that it was all over my helmet and on my clothes. When I looked down, I started to panic. On the inner left side of my stomach, there was a sliver-y grey beam with a sharp tip was pointing up, crimson liquid slowly dripping off it. I followed the beam to see that I'd been completely impaled and there was a sticky puddle of blood around the hole. My breathing became erratic as the burning of that region started making itself known to me. A shrill scream made it's way out of my throat as I was unable to much more at the moment. I couldn't even move any part of me for fear that I would make the wound worse.

"Hey! Robyn! You with me?" the sound of the speedster's voice met my ears, sending all of my attention to him as he was still above me.

"Blurr? You came back for me." I stated, almost struggling to believe it myself.

"Yeah well… No matter what everyone else says, I'm still a rescue bots. Besides, you're not _that_ annoying." he responded.

"C-can you r-reach-ch any of the t-t-team? My c-comm link b-busted up in the c-crash-sh." I chattered, the blood loss along with the cold stone making me shiver like crazy. But it was boiling at the same time. Didn't that happen on TV when someone was getting a fever? Fantastic. I awkwardly moved my shaking hands to cover around where the pole was sticking out in some attempt to keep the blood inside my body. Wasn't going to do much though.

"No. All the rocks are blocking it. Unless I can poke my head out somehow without crushing you could I get a signal out.

"Oh God!" I wept. "We're g-gonna d-die down here." tears ran down my face. I forced my eyes shut tightly to try and keep the tears in but they just kept rolling down like raindrops did on a window pane.

"Hey, we're going to be fine. People are going to find us and they'll contact the team. The shakes stopped almost quarter of an hour ago so humans will be heading back onto the streets again soon enough." Blurr reassured me. But then his hands above me slipped slightly, sending some dust my way.

"W-what was that?" I breathed shakily.

"Nngh, my arms are just… getting a bit tired, that's all." Blurr shrugged it off.

"Crap crap crap. I'm gonna try shouting for help. 'kay?" I let him know, my shivering seeming to have calmed down enough for me to be able to speak clearer. And that's what I did. I shouted. I screamed. I cried. Until;

"Is anyone down there?" an unfamiliar voice shouted. There was a small gap, about 4 centimetres squared in size so I could see someone's shoe.

"Yes. Yes! I'm down here and I'm trapped. I'm bleeding. Please, get help!" I called up to the man.

"Is there anyone down there with you?" he asked me.

"One of the rescue bots are holding up the debris so I don't get crushed, but it's gonna give in soon. Please, get in contact with any of the Burns' and tell them it's Robyn and I'm bleeding out fast." I instructed him. Huh, even when I'm the one in need of saving I'm the one giving the orders. Suddenly, my footing slipped and my body slipped down a bit, causing the hole to rip and grow in size a bit. I let out a scream of agony as the burning sensation rode all the way up my spine. I ground my teeth together to try and silence myself.

"Hold on, I'll get help." the man said before his footsteps started fading away.

"It's not like I've got anywhere to be at the moment." I stated, trying to stay slightly positive in the very negative situation. "All we need is some fire and we're in my worst nightmare." I mused.

"Robyn, you're gonna be fine. Heatwave's probably breaking fifty speeding laws right now to get to you. So keep calm and take deep breaths." Blurr told me. His body started groaning and creaking before his body fell down a bit more. "Huh, this is gonna leave a few marks." he tried making me smile.

"Sure, but you can buff yours right out." I replied tiredly. "I think I'm gonna just rest my eyes for a moment." I thought aloud, feeling my eyes become a lot heavier.

"Robyn? Baby girl, can you hear me?" the sound of Charlie's voice came from the small hole. Then his face appeared in it as if he was peering into a letter box. I saw his eyes trail to my torso. "Oh no. Get her out of there now!" he ordered the bots who I'm presuming were there as well.

"Cheif, hurry, she's getting sleepy." I heard Blurr say. But it was all starting to become noise now. All I could focus on was the throbbing of my injury and the… lack of feeling in my foot? What?

"Ch...Cheif, I can't feel my foot." I said as loud as I could but it just came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Robyn? Blurr, keep her awake. Do not let her close her eyes! That's an order." Charlie told Blurr.

"Hey, hey Robyn, I got a job for you." Blurr tried getting my attention. "I need you to… um… tell me about yourself. Yeah. I need to you keep talking about yourself, I wanna know everything." he told me.

"O-okay." I coughed from all the dust. "My parents died in a fire when I was little and I've been a Burns ever since. I have an aunt on the mainland who's work makes her travel a lot." I yawned.

"Yeah, what else?" he asked as the sounds of moving rocks and helicopter blades whirring were above us.

"I met a group of amazing bots two years ago, and the most lovely mech." I smiled. By this time, what I was saying wasn't even registering in my head before it came out my mouth as it was too numbed from all the pain. "At first… I thought he didn't… like me." I yawned multiple times in the phrase.

"We're almost through the rubble. Just one more second." Kade's voice drifted through the rocks. It was starting to get brighter because more and more of the rocks were being pulled away by Blades' scoop claw and the other bots and humans digging and lifting with their hands. It was soon that Blurr was able to lift his back because there were no more rocks on his back or arms so he didn't need to cover me anymore. That left me revealed to the entire team, bleeding out to death.

"Shit! The pole's all the way through. Her foot looks broken as well. I can't do anything, she needs a real hospital." I heard Michelle tell the others.

"How do we get her unpunctured?" Boulder asked aloud.

"There's only two ways, the first being to pull the pole all the way through which can't be done because it's attached to stone." Phillipa started, going into plan-making mode. "And the second is to… bring the pole back through. Completely pull it out." she finished. Suddenly, everything went blurry and it was starting to go dark all around me. It felt like my eyelids weighed the same as twenty stone and I couldn't stay awake anymore.

"...Baby…. Stay awake." was all I heard from Heatwave before it was all dark.

* * *

I swear to God, if someone doesn't stop that incessant bleeping then I'm going to murder each and every last person with their own hands. I could feel the light beating down on my eyes even with my eyes closed. Even though I knew I was going to regret it straight away, I opened my eyes… and it wasn't that bad. But the room was completely new to me. Completely unfamiliar. The walls to my sides were white but the wall in front of me had a feature wall of light purple and loads of posters about illnesses like diabetes, obesity, asthma and so on. The source of the beeping was a heart monitor that was hooked up to me, along with a bag of fluids. The radio was also playing Bruno Mars quietly in the corner. How did I not hear that first? I love the Lazy Song. The window on the left was open and letting in quite a draft so instinctively I pulled the white sheets of in order to get up and close it put a painful burn made itself known in both my torso and my foot which I only just noticed was held up on one of those things that well, hold broken legs up in hospitals. I cried out in pain which must have alerted the nurses to my consciousness because two of them came running in. One to my side while the other checked the monitor.

"Miss Anderson-Burns, please get back in bed." she ushered me while the male one just looked on from the monitor. I let her guide me back into bed and once again I was under the sheets. "You shouldn't be moving round.

"Where… where am I? Who are you? Where's Charlie? And Michelle?" I shot questions in every direction to try and gain some information.

"Your in Maine General, Miss Anderson-Burns. Your team mates brought you here after you were in an accident. What's the last thing you remember?" the nurse replied, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Um… I was trapped under some rubble. A pole was in my stomach. The team was getting me out but I think I passed out then." I struggled to recall.

"That sounds about right. You'd been impaled with debris during an earthquake. You're very lucky it didn't go through any of your organs.

"Yep. I feel lucky." I replied, mostly to myself while I shuffled myself up the bed a bit more so I was sitting upright.  
"Anyway, you must stay here for at least three days so we can make sure everything is okay before we can send you home." the male nurse explained.

"Okay. Is there any way for me to contact my family?" I asked him.

"You can use one of the phones here. I'll get one now for you." he told me before walking out of the room leaving me and the female nurse.

"How long have I been here?" I asked her.

"Just over a week." she told me. "Your family wanted to be here but they said they needed to take care of Griffin Rock." she added. I stayed silent, not sure how to respond to the new information. Instead after a couple of seconds I asked her,

"Could you please close the window?"

"Of course." she replied, getting up and successfully shutting the window for me. "Just give me a shout if you need anything. My name's Molly." she smiled.

"Thank you Molly." I thanked her as the other nurse came back in with a mobile phone for me.

"The power on it should last about 40 minutes." he told me before walking back out. After waiting a few seconds in case he came back in, I dialled the number of the firehouse I had learnt off by heart many years ago – the house phone. The phone rang four times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" I heard Kade's voice on the other side of the line.

"Kade? It's Robyn." I answered hesitantly.

"Robyn!" he exclaimed making me smile at his surprise. "Everyone, Robyn's on the phone. I'm putting her on speaker." I heard him say.

"Robyn, you're alright!"

"Thank goodness you're awake."

"She's alive!"

"How are you?"

"Are you alright baby?" multiple voices called out bringing tears to the rims of my eyes.

"I'm okay everyone. It's good to hear all your voices again. Is everyone there?"

"Dad, Phillipa and Chase are out patrolling but they're on their way back now. How are you feeling?" Graham answered me.

"I'm super sore but I'm probably coming home in a few days if they let me out on good behaviour." I joked but then turned a bit more serious. "Can I talk to Heatwave alone?" I requested.

"Hold on." I heard my fiancée's voice. "You're off speaker. Are you okay?" he asked me, concern filling his normally gruff voice.

"I'm fine but… what happened after I blacked out?" I asked him hesitantly. I needed to know what happened between him and Blurr. There was silence on the other end of the line for so long I was afraid we'd gotten cut off. "You still there?" I called out.

"Yeah I'm here. Uh… when you passed out, Chase and I had to… lift you off of the pole and Michelle had to break your foot so we could get it out from underneath the rubble. Michelle covered you with as many bandages she had before we loaded you into Blades and rushed you to the Mainland." Heatwave briefly explained.

"Okay, no wonder I'm in pain, but what about after?" I asked him again.

"What do you mean? Nothing else happened." he tried avoiding the question.

"Heatwave, I mean what happened after with you and Blurr." I corrected him.

"He uh, he took some damage to his backstruts from the rubble but was easily patched up by Team Prime's medic. Him and Salvage were then reassigned by Optimus and they're forming their own rescue bots team somewhere else." he replied.

"...You didn't yell at him did you? It wasn't his fault." I pressed on.

"It was his fault. If he hadn't gone speeding then you wouldn't have crashed." Heatwave argued.

"If I hadn't pulled out onto the other side of the road I wouldn't have crashed. I admit that it was a small part his fault but it was mostly mine. I knew what could have happened if I pulled up alongside him but I did it anyway. The crash was on me and the earthquake wasn't anyone's fault." I retorted. "But he came back for me when he saw I was in trouble. If it wasn't for him I'd be dead under some debris." I continued ranting into the phone.

"Either way," I sighed. "It's good to hear from you again." I smiled faintly. "I miss you."

"I miss you too baby."

* * *

 **And that's part one! This is the majority of the story so the next part will be a LOT shorter. I'm shocked this came out so long actually!**

 **Please let me know what you thought! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this took for-freaking-ever! Sorry about the wait but GCSE's, writers block... ya get me right? Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: Rescue Bots.**

* * *

Three weeks on, I'd come home and had settled back into the firehouse with a cast on my leg and having to take things super easy because of my stitches still being sore. Although it was killing me not being able to get back on the balance beam, mats or bars. Gymnastics enthusiast, remember? One of the perks though was that Heatwave was always with me. Ever since the new recruits arrived, and even a bit before then, Heatwave and I hadn't been able to spend much time together, just the two of us. With all the rescues, my practises with the girls for my gymnastics competition which I can no longer participate in and the bots' training it was nice to be together like we were when he first asked me out. I mean, all I have to do is open my mouth to say something and he'll go crazy not, asking if I was okay or if I need anything. It was so out of character for him it was funny every time. But I think give it a few more weeks and I'll be sick of all the constant coddling. But for now I'm just gonna enjoy it while it lasts.

However, none of this is why I'm so excited today: it's because Blurr and Salvage are going to be coming back for the day so everything can get cleared up with Optimus along with the rest of the bots and make sure everything is set in stone before they permanently leave for the base on the mainland. They were meant to meet on the mainland but the bots *coughcoughHeatwavecoughcough* were really unkeen on leaving me here on my own so Optimus moved the meeting to here. I mean, lightning's not gonna strike twice!

I hadn't seen the guys since the accident so I've not been able to thank Blurr for what he did. Apparently he also stopped a meteor from destroying the island as well so gotta thank him again. Excitement had now turned to uncontrollable bounciness. Thankfully my crutches came with shock absorbers. Not that I got to use them that much anyway with Heatwave waiting on me hand and foot.

"Are they here yet? Are they?" I rambled, excitement seizing control of my voice.

"Robyn, they'll be here in a second. They said they were just turning into the driveway." Heatwave tried calming me down. Mother hen. Suddenly, the three bots in mind came down into the bunker by the large elevator.

"Hey guys, it's good to see you again." Cody waved at them, bringing their attention to him.

"Optimus Prime sir." Heatwave saluted, the others saying among other things.

"Before we begin to finalise arrangements, I must inquire, how is your progress, Robyn?" Optimus addressed me, snapping my shocked face to meet his. I didn't expect him to ask _me_ how I was faring, the other bots or Charlie maybe but not me.

"I… I'm doing good. Stitches come out end of next week so… yeah. Thanks for asking." I smiled, trying to think of anything else I could say. However it seemed like I'd said enough to satisfy the Prime because he just nodded and from then on, the meeting was commencing.

* * *

 **Time skip...**

Everything was finalised, done and dusted, written in ink, set in stone etc etc. The gang stuck around in the bunker for a little bit just to see how things were going with each other but now it was time for Salvage, Blurr and Optimus to leave and I still hadn't had the chance to talk to Blurr.

"Autobots, let us take our leave." Optimus told Blurr and Salvage, now heading for the garage door.

"Wait! Blurr I have to talk to you!" I called out, quickly getting out of my spot on the sofa.

"Uh, sure thing kid." Blurr answered my call, the nickname much to my displeasement. I carried myself as fast as my crutches would let me. Even then I could see the guilt in his optics as his gaze was fixed upon my cast.

"Look, about the earthquake, I-" I started, but was cut off by Blurr.

"Kid, I learnt my lesson. You don't need to shout at me even more than I was the first time." he interrupted. My eyes widened.

"No, no! I'm not here to yell at you." I corrected him, slight panic entering my voice at the thought of me actually doing that. "I wanted to thank you. Without you I would've definitely died down there."

"But if hadn't disobeyed your team's orders you wouldn't have even been in danger for me to save you from." Blurr protested.

"S'called being human Blurr. We all make mistakes, we just need to make up for them and keep looking forwards." I smiled at him.

"...So you're _not_ mad?" he asked in disbelief, looking down at me.

"Of course not." I replied before turning deadly serious. "But seriously, call me 'kid' again or insult my fiancée again and there will be hell to pay." I warned him.

"Yes ma'am." he gulped. An innocent grin smothered my face, knowing fully that he fully knew I would carry out any threat I made.

"...And she's back." Phillipa commented from the side with a lopsided grin on her face.

* * *

 **And that's it! I think I'll actually start my rescue bots fanfic now, seeing as I'm so into the show right now. What did you al think of the new episode Ghosts in the Machine? I loved it!**


End file.
